


Songs About You

by Laxdrake4



Category: due South
Genre: AU, Gift Fic, M/M, Song Lyrics, modern songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laxdrake4/pseuds/Laxdrake4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dewey and Huey drag Ray and Fraser to a Kareoke bar, then end up singing to and about each other ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs About You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magicandmalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/gifts).



> A Birthday/ Gift fict for CoCoKrispies.
> 
> I don't own anything, nothing I tell you!! Mwahahahahahaha   
> Tis all a figment of your imagination, *waves spirit fingers at you all*  
> These are not the droids (rights to anything) your looking for *attempts a force persuasion*
> 
> not beta'd

For once Ray and Benton where doing paperwork in the bullpen Ben typing and Ray narrating and organizing the data and the papers. When Dewy and Huey barge into the bullpen roaring with laughter. With a kind of synchronization that is way too horror movie esq they turn to Fraser and Ray with Cheshire grins. Each of them come at and drag the two out the bullpen, out the station and into their kinda crappy car without a sound other than their laughter. Ray immediately recognizes where they were heading the local karaoke bar/restaurant/hangout. From the car to bar both Ray and Fraser are frogmarched ... Well only really Ray but still, both are frogmarched and told they had to drink at least two drinks and sing one song. Ray huffs and puffs like is typical of the man. While the good ol constable mearly comments on how he really shouldn't drink any alcohol with him being on call and everything. At which point they concede to the drinks but instead require the Mountie to sing two songs, which he agrees easily to. As the whole gang get into their drinks snacks and even a few people already singing. 

Finally Huey drags Fraser over to the mic so he can do his first song. It was nice to see the Mountie in civvies, he stood at the mike alike a marm going through the song tracks. Well it looks like he found his first song. Ray was so concentrated on His looks that he missed the first line of the song. 

Closes the door before the winter lets the cold in,and wonders if his love is strong enough to make him stay,

Ray nearly has a heart attack as Fraser changes the lyrics slightly, Ray glances toward the Mounties' face and the two catch each other's eyes as Fraser sings the chorus.

He said I wanna see you again,but I'm stuck in colder weather,maybe tomorrow will be better,can I call you then

Ray gulps loudly, he swears the others can hear it.

Well it's a winding road, when your in the lost and found, your a lover I'm a runner,we go 'round 'n 'round,and I love you but I leave you, I don't want you but I need you, you know it's you who calls me back here.

Ray misses most of the song as he contemplates his own feelings as well as what he might be reading into with Fraser's song choice. 

When I close my eyes I see you, no matter where I am, I can smell your cologne through these whispering pines, I'm your ghost again, it's a shame about the weather, I know soon we'll be together, and I can't wait 'til then.

The Mountie then quickly strode off the stage blushing a bit at the claps and cheers. Which quickly turned to jeers as their coworkers/ friends chant for Ray to do his own song choice. He had drunk enough to be quite loose so he went up with little argument. 

He being the dancer he is he, and being a bit tipsy, takes the mic off the stand and moves the stand off to the side so he had room to move.

Any way you want it,that's the way you need it, any way you want it.

Ray closes his eyes as he moves to both the music as he sings.he even uses the actual dance moves used by the professionals.

Ooh,all night, all night, oh every night, so hold tight, hold tight, ooh baby, hold tight.

Ray had been dancing and singing with his eyes closed for a bit when he opened his eyes he and Fraser locked glazes he kept singing locked on those baby blues of our favorite Mountie.

I was alone, I never knew, what Good love could do, Ooh when we touch then we sang, about the lovin' things, Ooh,all night, all night, oh every night, so hold tight, hold tight, ooh baby, hold tight.

Fraser had been staring at his partner the entire time, turning redder and redder each line. He couldn't even think he was feeling extremely hot, and he wasn't even in his uniform. He could and did not take his eyes off of Ray's form as he brings the mic stand back on the stage and hops off of the stage and slides back onto his chair gulping down a glass of water and then the first shot he could get his hands on. 

After a few other patrons take their turns at the karaoke stage Dewy and Huey push Benton back up towards the stage for his second song, a song that Benton was very self conscious and nervous to do. Which shows when he slightly hesitates and stalls going up on stage. That is until Ray calls out to him, "pitter patter, Fraser!" 

The edmee's unplugged vocal edit of 'Listen to Your Heart' by D.H.T. Starts up surprising many.

I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. 

Benton closes his eyes briefly. Though he actually moves to the song, he says back and forth like in a trance or like he was on a boat.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. 

He opens his eyes and catches Ray's gaze, the Mountie's baby blues intense with an unknown emotion in them as they hold Ray's own eye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams. 

He turns slightly as if shielding himself,though he never drops or break the staring contest of sorts he is having with Ray.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. 

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Fraser closes his eyes for a bit, all he could think about is his father's ghost and all the comments he had said and implied.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. 

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

 

Red as his usual uniform Benton gets off the stage and then quickly excuses himself to the group for some fresh air for both himself and Diefenbaker. Once outside he breathes the cold January air, he could smell a flurry or storm on the verge of letting its frozen particles to the earth. Deifenbaker woofs at him just as the door to the bar opens up and Ray stumbles out almost falling flat on his face, if not for the Mountie steadying his partner and crush. Though as Ray gets up and steadies himself, with a palm on Fraser's chest and the other lightly gripping the Canadian's bicep. The American could feel the rapid heart beat even as both men glace at each other and both gasp as they see mirrored emotions in each other. Ray slurs,"let's pitter patter Frase."

"Of course Ray, shall I drive?" Benton replies, keys are flung in his direction and they both walk to Ray's GTO.


End file.
